Life Of An Exile
by Kenzie1016
Summary: Princess Taylor has been exiled from her pack and is now on her own. She will face many challenges and obstacles on the way to find herself and her way of life. It has to do with wolves but may/may not have characters from wolf's rain. Rated T possibly M for violence/romance.
1. Chapter 1

"_I gotta get outta here, I can't ever go back."_ I kept telling myself as I ran as fast as I could with no destination. I was exiled, kicked out, whatever you wanna call it. My friend, my brother, my alpha kicked me out of the pack. Maybe it was because of my different views of how to run a pack? Surely a beta like me couldn't make any changes to pack law. It was tradition, passed from generation to generation and no one ever dared to question any of our ancestors' laws.

"_What do you think you're doing here, Princess Taylor?"_

I know that voice, that spine chilling voice that could only come from one wolf. It was Jared.

"_You of all people should know not to travel on another packs territory, am I right Tay? _He said mockingly. His teeth bared, black fur and yellow eyes set on my white figure.

Our packs are blood rivals. It has been like this for generations. The Northern pack are more vicious and are known for their ruthless killing. While the Southern pack are rule stricken but keep to ourselves. At one point our alpha; Sam's grandfather tried joining the packs in hopes of having larger territory. But the pack leaders soon realize that it was a horrible mistake. Blood had been shed and numerous amounts of wolves had been killed.

"_I don't mean any harm Jared. I'm just passing through." _I said while backing up slowly, ready to run if necessary.

"_Oh! Where are you headed? A wolf as pretty as yourself shouldn't be out by herself all alone!_ He said while slowly walking towards me.

"_I-Im on the way to the Eastern pack to send a message from my alpha!" _I soon realized I couldn't escape. Jared had made me back up against a rock wall. Jared soon pinned me so I had no way of escaping. His black face was soon all I could see.

"_Why would your pathetic alpha wanna send a message to those stupid eastern wolves? _He chuckled while whispering in my ear._ "You know I've been thinking. Why would your leader send a beta to do another alphas job? Well, looks like you really are alone aren't you Princess? _

I pushed him off with all of my strength willing to do whatever it takes to get away from this monster. I growled, teeth bared and claws ready to fight.

"_Oh, you really shouldn't have done that! _He said.

His black body lunged towards me and soon had me pinned against the snow-covered ground. He growled and was about to bite me but I bite his chest and clawed his stomach. He growled even louder and hit me in the face with his paw. I could feel the warm blood trickling down my snow-white fur onto the now blood stained ground. Anger boiled in me and I ran and bit him on the neck thrashing wildly letting my inner beast take charge. He soon had blood all over him and a nasty gash in his neck. He clawed me and bit me on my leg causing me to limp. He had an advantage and bit my neck. It felt like someone was taking the life from me. I tried standing but everything was a blur all I could hear is his laughter and the smell of my blood.

* * *

I soon woke up to the sound of wolves howling. Am I dead? Is this the after-life like my grandparents told me when I was a cub? I couldn't see anything but something smelt amazing!

_"Dad! I think she's waking up!" _An unfamiliar voice exclaimed.

_"Back off Ryan! Ms.? Are you awake?"_ A powerful, assertive voice asked.

I soon found the strength to open my eyes. It look me a second to adjust to my surroundings. I was in a den. And was soon surrounded by wolves. One wolf especially had a very concern look on his face.

_"Oh thank goodness your awake dear!"_ A brown she-wolf with purple eyes said.

_"Where am I?"_ I asked

_"You're in the valley. We are a little pack not really known with the bigger packs. We like to keep to ourselves and we move constantly._ _You're lucky I found you when I was hunting! You were hurt very badly." _the assertive gray wold, who i guess is the leader said.

_"I convinced him to let you stay with us until you got better."_ the she-wolf added

_"Thank-you sir for saving me! I'm very grateful"_ I said while trying to stand but fell.

_"I wouldn't try walking on that leg if I were you. It's still healing" _A reddish-brown wolf with green eyes told me.

_"If you don't mind me asking but what is your name?_

_"My name is Ryan, and you are?" _the red-brown wolf who looked to be around my age asked.

_"I'm Pri-, im Kristen"_

_"Well, It's my pleasure to meet you Ms. Kristen" _He said with a smile on his face. _"These are my parents, Peter and Nicole"_

_"Pleasure to meet you both!"_ I said politely.

_"Your more than welcome to come eat," _Peter said

Nicole brought me some food so i wouldn't have to get up. I felt like I haven't eaten in ages!

_"Whoa! Slow down tiger!"_ Ryan laughed.

_"I would be the same If I've been passed out for 3 days"_ Peter said.

_"I've been asleep for 3 whole days?!" _I exclaimed.

_"Yes Dear, you have been badly injured. If you don't mind me asking but how did that happen? _Nicole asked.

_"I got ambushed by a Northern Wolf. I'm lucky I got out alive."_ I said

_"__A Northern Wolf! You must be a good fighter then!"_ Peter said.

_"I was willing to do whatever it took to get away from him"_

_"Sir! There are enemy wolves at the eastern border!"_ A sandy colored wolf said running into the den.

_Thank-you Seth! If you will excuse me." _Peter said before heading out with Seth tagging along.

_"Mom, I'm gonna go too!" _Ryan said.

_"O.k but please be careful! I love you son" _Nicole said before Ryan looked at me and ran outside to find his father.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! Kristen sure is pretty! I wonder if she has any interest in me. No time for that now, I gotta go help my father._ The sound of fighting soon filled my ears. My father, Peter, and one of the fighting wolves, Seth, were fighting off 2 black wolves. One had yellow eyes while the other had red eyes. My Dad had the advantage with the red eyed one but Seth had a little trouble with the yellow eyed one.

"_Why are you here?!" _Peter growled at both the wolves.

"_You have something that belongs to me! I came to take her back and finish what I started!" _yelled the yellow eyed wolf.

_Kristen! Why do they want her? That must be the Northern Wolf who tried to kill her! There is no way he is going to get her! He has to get through me first! _I ran into the battle not clearly thinking of a strategy. I found myself standing in front of the red eyed one. He had a nasty cut across his face. The blood was trickling fast but the wolf didn't seem to care.

"_Seth! Now!"_ We both bit the wolf at the neck at the same time. We held on until he didn't move anymore. Dad was still fighting the yellow eyed one. He is still fighting strong but he has a few severe wounds that are going to need extensive care.

"_Why do you want her Peter? She means nothing to you! She's an outcast, a lone wolf!" _The yellow eyed wolf asked.

"_That is none of your concern Jared. Now you better run while you still have the chance. It seems that you're outnumbered!_ Peter acknowledged.

"_I will never backing down!"_

"_Very well then, say hello to God for me. Ryan, Seth! Get into position!_

Seth and I got into position ready for the signal. We knew what we had to do. We learned this in alpha school and don't use it often unless necessary. My dad made a clear rule about that.

"_One, two, THREE!" _All three of us soon jumped at the wolf and sank our teeth into 3 main arteries. Peter got his jugular, Seth had his neck and I had his spine. The wolf cried out in pain and soon became limp. We stood in awe of this powerful maneuver and realized why we only did it when necessary. It was a very painful move; I wish it upon no one. I'd rather be burned in a fire than get sentenced with it.

"_Ryan, Seth. Let's go home"_ Dad said tiredly.

We walked behind Dad incase any more wolves present themselves but also because it was respectful. We soon reached home and found that Kristen and Mom had been waiting eagerly.

"_Oh thank goodness you're both alright!" _Mom exclaimed. "_Peter please lay down dear. Let me treat your wounds."_

"_Thank-you Nikki" _Peter replied. While going to the back of the den to get treated.

"_Ryan, I'm glad you're safe!" _Kristen said. Her voice made me melt. I look into her emerald eyes and just feel complete, whole, other worldly. Her white fur shone brighter than the stars in the sky. She is just wow!

"_It wasn't a big deal. Those wolves better think next time before invading another packs territory."_ I said with a smile on my face walking and laying down next to her. She smelt like a summer's day. Clean, fresh and exhilarating.

"_Ha! Well I'm sure they will now with you running around protecting everyone. _She said amusingly. Her laugh is just too cute.

"_Hey! How about I show you the valley tomorrow? I bet it's a whole lot better than sitting in this den all day."_

"_That sounds nice Ryan. But I'm sure I'll be as slow as a turtle with my hurt leg."_

"_That's ok! I will help you all day if you need me to ."_

She chuckled to herself,_ "Ok Ryan it sounds like a plan."_ she said with a smile before resting her head to got to sleep.

_I can't believe she said yes! I've got so much to do to impress her. I better make it a whole day thing so we can watch the sunset over the waterfall. That sounds nice. Hmm I wonder what her favorite flower is. I guess I'll find out tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

"_Good Morning Kristen!" _Ryan yelled causing me to jump up.

"_Ah!" _My scream was so loud, Im sure everyone was woke up.

Ryan was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"_You should've seen your face! It was priceless!" _He laughed.

"_Not funny! Why did you wake me up so early anyways?"_ I noticed the sun was barely above the horizon.

"_I told you I was going to show you around. Do you not remember?_ Ryan said confusingly.

"_No, I remember now. So where are we going first Mr. Ryan?_ I said flirtatiously. To be honest, Ryan is a cute wolf! He always has a smile on his face and never seems to get down in the dumps. I find it cute the way his eyes look when he's playing with me. I would love to be his mate but I barely know the guy!

"_Well, Ms. Kristen how about we take a stroll to a secret place that I found?" _He replied with the same tone.

"_Sounds awesome! But do you mind if I uh go for a swim first? I need to get this dried blood off of me."_

"_No problem! I'll come with you! I need to clean up as well."_

We both left the den and awkwardly made our way to a lake. It was a beautiful setting. Bunches of tulips and lavender surrounded the lake and trees made it look magical. I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach. I just realized I was going to bathe in front of another wolf, a male wolf if I might add. All of a sudden, I got shoved into the lake.

"_Ryan! Why did you do that? It's so cold!" _I yelled.

"_Ha, quit being a baby!"_ He said before he jumped in.

"_I still can't believe you pushed me! Im a woman you know!"_

"_Oh trust me I know you are a woman, a very beautiful one if I might add"_

I blushed and started to clean myself. All of the dried blood soon faded away making my fur white as snow. It felt nice to finally be clean again. Im used to getting bathed everyday being a princess and all. I guess I gotta get used to bathing every so often.

"_Um you missed a spot." _Ryan said before licking the dried blood off of my face. When he was done we both looked into each others eyes. At that moment all I could think about was his gorgeous eyes. They looked like they had a flicker of gold in them. I was so tempted to kiss him. It looked like he felt the same but Im still not sure. I instantly backed away. _God, get a hold of yourself Tay! Sure he's handsome, smart, funny, protective, everything you want in a mate but I'm sure he doesn't feel the same as you do. He just thinks of you as a friend. I mean come on! You just randomly showed up at his den a few nights ago!_

"_Im really sorry"_ I said trying to not make things seem awkward.

"_No it's my fault. I let the moment get the best of me. Come on! Let's go eat Im starving."_ He looked disappointed or maybe sad?

The rest of the walk was awkward. He made small talk but he didn't act like himself. Was it because he didn't like me that way? Was he being distant so I wouldn't get my hopes up?

Ryan led me to an open field with trees surrounding the area. According to him this place is full of elf and some small animals.

"_O.K, do you see that herd about 50 yards away by the river?" _Ryan asked.

"_Ugh Yes!"_ I said when I finally spotted them.

"_Alright, what I want you to do is to get close but high enough so they can't see or smell you. Im going to go behind them and when they get startled jump and get the closest cow you can get ok?"_

"_Ok gotcha captain"_

"_Alright lets- wait. What did you call me?"_

"_I said ok captain"_

"_Oh well ok cadet lets go!"_

I scurried my way up to a little hill that's high enough to see them like Ryan told me. Most of the cows look huge! One though looks a little lanky. The bull is of course protecting his herd from predators. He seems interested in something else at the moment. I sat their waiting for Ryan to give me a signal when to jump. I soon heard rustling in some bushes nearby. All of a sudden every cow yelled and that's when I jumped. I made sure I got close enough to the lanky cow so I wouldn't make anymore effort than necessary. I soon found its hind leg and bit hard trying to hold it off waiting for Ryan to come and help. It didn't do too much though because the cow kicked me and boy did it hurt!

"_Kristen!" _Ryan yelled before running towards me.

"_Are you alright?! I knew I should've been the one to hold it off! God! Im such an idiot!" _

"_Stop rambling and let's go get that elk before it gets away!"_ I said before taking off after the elk. It didn't get too far. I guess I did a pretty good job! I was about 5 strides from catching up with the elk but Ryan caught up with it in 2! Man was he fast! I tried to hurry up to help him but by the time I got there the elk was already giving up! After one bite from me on the leg and another one from Ryan, It was already dead!

"'_Bout time you showed up, I guess you really are a turtle!" _Ryan laughed.

"_Just shut up and eat!" _I replied before I started eating.

"_Are you sure you're ok? I still feel bad" _He said with concern.

I stopped eating and walked up to him and licked him on the cheek and said _"Yes, Ryan I am fine. Why don't you hurry up and eat! After all you're the one who's hungry"_

He lost his balance a little bit but quickly regained himself before eating.

It was about sunset when Ryan led me to this mountain. At first I was wondering why we were here but then I realized that there was a huge waterfall at the end. It was gorgeous! It had a log across the water and the sun made everything more special. We got closer to the top and there was a cliff that looked like it was made to be at the same spot as the sun.

"_Isn't it amazing? I love coming here to just get away and forget about the world for a moment. It's my sanctuary" _He said as he sat at the edge of the cliff.

_It sure is Ry; it just takes my breath away."_ I said before I sat next to him looking at the sunset.

It was quite for a while. I guess he was just appreciating his surroundings. I had such a wonderful day. I got to know more about Ryan and his family. He seems so passionate about his pack. He will make a wonderful leader one day.

** watch?v=2_5xN7Qkj6o**

"_I've been here a while staring at the screen wondering what I'll write."_ Ryan started singing. It surprised me for a second but I instantly joined in.

_Things I can't explain but should've tried to say when I had the time. _

_You were an inspiration when no one else believed. _

_You showed me strength in my skin that no one else could see. _

_Let's just keep driving on, all the stars jumping in through the windows  
let's go where we belong  
headed fast as we can for the unknown_

_I remember how like a telescope  
you could always find  
something worth a wish  
you said "Every day's a gift" and "We'll be alright"  
_

_And something took you from me  
I can't understand why  
but wherever you're resting  
I'm carrying your light_

_Let's just keep driving on  
all the stars jumping in through the windows  
let's go where we belong  
headed fast as we can for the unknown  
you can stay there and it's not fair  
those were the days when we laughed all the while  
when the fireflies lit up our skies  
those were the nights when the world made us smile_

_My only hope, you're my telescope  
my only hope, you're my telescope  
my only hope, you're my telescope  
my only hope, you're my telescope  
my only hope, you're my telescope_

_Let's just keep driving on  
let's go where we belong_

_Let's just keep driving on  
all the stars jumping in through the windows  
let's go where we belong  
headed fast as we can for the unknown  
you can stay there and it's not fair  
those were the days where we laughed all the while  
when the fireflies lit up our skies  
those were the nights when the world made us smile_

_My only hope, you're my telescope  
(My only hope, you're my telescope)  
My only hope, you're my telescope  
(My only hope)  
My only hope, you're my telescope._


End file.
